now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Matthew
'Nicknames' Ran, Dy, Remy, or Matthew 'Early Life' Randy is the youngest Matthew child. He was born and raised in Emporia, Kansas. He was friends with Bethaney Bowyer. He is twins with his sister Lilian. Rose was a good child and never did anything wrong. Her younger brother and sister were born when she was sixteen. Her parents raised her with strong morals. Rose took a variety of dance classes growing up. Lilian did so as well. Though Bethaney did sometimes get down and raced motocross. Rose would go there and race with Bethaney to. She also wasn't afraid to help her dad out in the garage. He was good at racing motocross. Her family would also make trips up to Nashville, Tennessee to visit the Double B Ranch. 'Ranch Life' When Rose moved to Nashville Lilian and Randy did as well. Lilian, Rose, and Randy were all close. When Randy ended up with the girls Rose stepped up to help raise the girls since Randy and Lilian were still underage. Randy felt a little shame at having to saddle his sister with the trouble he got into. Especially since she was just a pretty face. Lilian met Daryl Todd in high school. The two didn't get together until they were twenty-one. They didn't ever get married. They got pregnant and adoped a boy at the same time. Daryl left and didn't take part of the boys lives. Randy wanted to beat the crap out of Daryl along with Blaine, but Lilian and Rose told them to behave. So they didn't beat the crap out of them. So Lilian raised her boys on her own. Since two of her boys were identical it created a few discipline issues that Blaine helped her sort out. When Randy's girls got older he became more protective of his girls. He'd told Baby not to go out with a boy that Randy knew was trouble. When Delilah told him that Baby was late from coming home from a date he went to where Baby was. That night Randy almost went to jail. Simply because the boy had hurt his little girl. Randy didn't take kindly to that. He got Baby home and when they found out she was pregnant he moved them to Billings, Montana. It was away from Nashville so no one would talk about it. He told Baby he was taking her son as his own and that was the end of it. When Honor was born Randy became his father legally and moved the girls back to Nashville. Lilian and Rose fawned over Honor, but didn't approve of Randy's story. Randy said that Honor was his from another one night stand. The night Randy had beat the crap out of the boy he'd told that kid to not come near any of his daughters again. Randy wants what's best for all of his girls. Randy works with the other guys on the Ranch. 'Personal Life' Randy is the youngest child. Both of his parents are American. Randy loves all of his nephews and nieces. He has a feeling that a few of Lilian's boys know something is up with Honor's parentage. Randy doesn't speak with Jill. The girls' mother, but it is what it is. He's raising his girls the best he can. Children: Delilah Matthew (Daughter) Caprice Matthew (Daughter) Baby Matthew (Daughter) Grandson: Honor Matthew (Grandson) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family